The invention relates to a packaging blank. In particular, the invention relates to a packaging blank capable of forming a container having multiple internal compartments. The invention further relates to a container formed from the blank that includes multiple internal compartments and one or more display windows that provide a view of the internal compartments. Still further, the invention relates to a method of packaging articles in the container wherein the container is formed around the articles. The articles to be positioned can include a variety of components, including informational inserts, coupons, warranty cards, warning cards, pouches, sachets, or similar substantially flat articles.
Conventional packaging includes top walls, bottom walls, side walls, and closure panels for containing various products. As known to those skilled in the art, packaging is typically formed from packaging blanks, or blanks for short. It will be understood that as used herein the term xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d may include cardboard, rigid paper, flexible plastic, or similar products made of paperboard or plastic. In particular, the packaging industry favors the use of one-piece flexible blanks, which are readily incorporated into automated processes for forming packaging containers.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carticlexe2x80x9d will refer primarily to an informational insert or insert for short. Typical inserts are large sheets of printed paper that are folded to a smaller size for inclusion into a packaging container. Generally, the inserts are inserted into the interior of the containers alongside the primary product.
Today, the packaging of inserts, in concert with an associated product, is managed in the product manufacturers"" facilities. Actual insertion into the container is accomplished by either manual or automated processes. As an example, pharmaceutical manufacturers are often required to include one or more informational inserts along with their primary products (e.g., typically blister cards or plastic bottles of tablets). Manual insertion of inserts is slow and labor intensive. Although typically more efficient than manual insertion, automated insertion systems may result in increased waste, slower production speeds, and may also require additional labor on the line. By supplying an insert-embedded folding container, the need for manual or in-line insertion of inserts at the product manufacturer""s site is eliminated, thus creating significant efficiencies in their production processes.
Product manufacturers in selected industries, such as the pharmaceutical industry, are required to incorporate Good Manufacturing Practices to ensure that the correct informational insert is married with the appropriate product being housed in the container. However, most containers lack windows that permit a view of the inserts and any identifying code (e.g., bar code) printed on the insert. Thus, once sealed, it is necessary to actually destroy the package in order to verify the process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a packaging blank capable of forming a container that includes one or more display windows that permit viewing of one or more informational inserts contained therein. It will be understood that as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cviewingxe2x80x9d may include reading with the human eye or scanning with a bar code scanner.
Most current processes employed create packaging on one apparatus and then insert products and associated inserts on a separate apparatus after the container is formed. The method of packaging pharmaceuticals and inserts as described above typically uses a belt-driven conveyor for advancing a blank along a production line. In production, the blank is folded along fold lines and portions of the blank are secured to one another (e.g., by adhesive) to form a container. This process is typically completed by a packaging supplier who then ships the finished package to the product manufacturer. Subsequently, the product manufacturer mechanically inserts the primary product into the packaging. The insert can then either be manually or mechanically placed into the container.
Unfortunately, this method creates xe2x80x9cdual inventoriesxe2x80x9d at the product manufacturers"" facilities. The product manufacturer is required to independently stock and track the primary product, the package, and the inserts up until the point of manufacture. Thus there is a need for a method for providing an insert-embedded folding container that simplifies the product manufacturer""s inventory requirements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for the packaging of a product and an associated insert suitable for use in automated processing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a container formed from a blank that provides visual verification that the primary product is properly matched with its associated insert.
A further object of the invention is to increase the manufacturing efficiencies associated with placing informational inserts or other articles.
Yet another object of the invention is to improve inventory management by eliminating the necessity for manufacturers to track separate inventories for containers and inserts.
The invention meets these objectives with a packaging blank capable of forming a container having multiple internal compartments. In particular, the invention is a packaging blank having multiple display windows that provide a view of the internal compartments of the container upon construction. In another aspect, the invention is a method for packaging an article (e.g., insert) that incorporates the blank wherein the container is formed around the insert.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention and the manner in which the same are accomplished will become clearer based on the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: